wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalt
Exalt is the intense interim leader of the Houston Protectorate team. Personality Could handle himself in the field well enough to be promoted to leader. May have made the decision to stop cooperating with the Yang Ban after a traitor attacked Chevalier. He did not like to act without having all the information beforehand. Along with Rime, Chevalier considered him good enough to lead the protectorate at New Delhi.Interlude 24.x Reputation Exalt is considered one of the top heroes in the Protectorate.Parahumans IRC said: Wildbow: Armsmaster appears in the posters and such of the top Protectorate heroes. Wildbow:When they do the image of everyone standing in a 'v' formation Parahumans IRC said: Wildbow: Nah. Legend in front, Alex and Eidolon to the left and right, respectively. Then Myrddin, Chev, Cinereal, Narwhal, Rime, Exalt, Armsmaster, Dragon suit silhouette in the background, wings echoing the wings of the PRT logo over their heads. - IRC conversation archived on Spacebattles Along with Capes like Chevalier, his superior Eidolon, and Cinereal. Appearance Exalt wears a white costume and a helmet with a starburst worked into it, radiating from the eyeholes and the gap for his mouth.Revel was in Dispatch’s company, alongside a cape in white, with a starburst worked into his helmet, radiating from the eyeholes and the gap for his mouth. She was lying down, using a piece of rubble for cover. She stirred as the ground rumbled, marking Behemoth’s rapid footsteps. Not a run. It felt off, saying something like him was running. But a lope, like how a gorilla might move, that fit. “She conscious?” I asked, as I landed. “She is,” Revel answered for herself. She seemed to have to work to focus on me. “Weaver?” “I found what Behemoth is after. Who can I talk to?” Dispatch stepped out of the way, so the man in white with the starburst helm was free to act. “Me,” the man in white said. “I’m Exalt. Interim leader.” “The Texas Protectorate leader.” “Houston Protectorate, yes.” “A local cape has gathered up a whole mess of energy. Enough to wipe India off the map. He’s planning to hit Behemoth with it, in two or three minutes.” “It won’t work,” Exalt said. “I know it won’t work. But he’s going to try, no matter what we do, and we need to distract the Endbringer long enough to give it a chance.” He exchanged glances with the others. Hurry, I thought. I was panting, my mouth thick with the taste of ozone. Even with my lenses, my eyes were watering from the peripheral smoke. “Go,” Revel said. “Expend it.” Expend? “It’s too soon,” Exalt said, “And we don’t have all the informat-” “No time! Decide now!” I saw him hesitate. Swearing under my breath, I turned on my heel and flew away. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 Abilities and Powers Exalt is a powerful but limited aerokinetic and telekinetic. To truly use his aerokinetic powers at their optimal he needed to let a charge build up. How fast this charge builds is a differential that can vary from a few hours to several days. With a charge he could draw in the air from an entire city and stagger endbringers, without it his aerokinesis was restricted and much harder to work with.Exalt Powerful aerokinetic, powers worked optimally only once in a given, lengthy duration (sometimes hours, sometimes days), with limited aeroskinesis otherwise. Protectorate - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow.“They both pay,” I agreed. “What the hell’s Exalt’s power?” “Aerokinesis and telekinesis,” Dispatch answered me. “But he spends a charge, takes a day or days to build it up again.” Which explained why he hadn’t helped. Fuck. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 He used his telekinesis to fly, it was strong enough for him to bring materials with him.And behind me, as if they were feeling guilty, Exalt and Dispatch were giving chase, rapidly catching up. Dispatch moved in bursts of speed intersped with moments where he ran at a normal pace, Exalt flew with Revel in his arms. ... Exalt, Revel and Dispatch were slowing as they approached me. I drew an arrow in the air with the few bugs I had left and pointed them to the Undersiders. They ignored the instruction, setting down just behind me. “Weaver,” Exalt said. His voice was grim. “They aren’t allies. “We need all the help we can get,” I said. “The Yàngbǎn pulled an assassination attempt on Chevalier,” Exalt told me. My eyes widened. “A traitor among us,” a young man spoke, his voice badly accented. Another snapped something at him, and he responded in Chinese. None of the heroes replied. I couldn’t bring myself to speak, couldn’t think of a single thing to say that would be remotely diplomatic, in the midst of this. “We do need all the help we can get,” Exalt said, not taking his eyes off the group. “You want to make amends?” The English-speaking one translated for the others. I fidgeted nervously. How many minutes, now? Why hadn’t I asked for more time? “Shì de!” one cried out. “Shì de!” the group called out in unison. “That’s a yes,” Exalt said. He was already turning, taking flight. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 History Background Likely a natural trigger Story Start Was part of the Houston protectorate. Dauntless saw him being delivered by Strider alongside Eidolon and the rest of the Texans to fight Leviathan.There was a crack, a boom, and Strider came in with a group, the teleportation contractor the PRT had been using recently. Strapping Lad, Young Buck, Chronicler and Exalt were in that group. Eidolon was head and shoulders above them all, and rose even higher as he took flight. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.none Post-Echidna Took over for Eidolon at Houston following the scandal. With Chevalier incapacitated and Rime dead Exalt became the interim leader of the Protectorate, at least at New Delhi. While he had issues with the plan put together by Weaver he still helped out and created a massive blast to stop Behemoth at a crucial time.Then I heard Rachel through my swarm. A shout. “Back!” The dogs stopped, one doing so so abruptly that Rachel was nearly thrown to the ground. Nearly touched the chain, losing a limb. The Endbringer moved his hands in anticipation of a clap, and Exalt used his power. Blades of wind, a hundred strikes in a moment, a thrust of telekinetically controlled air from across the city, rushing past Behemoth, making the Endbringer stumble. The clap arrested. Rachel held on as the wind hit her, held on as each dog turned a hundred and eighty degrees. They passed Behemoth a second time, only this time, Rachel shouted another command. One of the first I’d heard her give. I knew now that it was the command for ‘up’. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 He stood by Weaver staying in the Protectorate given the gamble she made. When Cauldron called a meeting to deal with the threat of Khonsu Exalt was one of the capes that Chevalier brought along to represent the protectorate.Opposite us, Chevalier’s silhouette was unmistakable. His cannonblade was too distinct. Exalt stood to his left, and a cape I didn’t recognize stood to the right. I wondered momentarily if it would count against me that I was standing here. It hadn’t been by choice, exactly, but it wouldn’t look good that I was with the Undersiders. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.5 Gold Morning Survived the initial engagement.Interlude 28 After Doormaker was incapacitated Exalt and Revel were dispatched to investigate along with Vegas Dark. They were overwhelmed, knocked unconscious and their places were taken by Satyr. Trivia *His nomdegurre is one of many possible spellings, exalt is used here given its use in the text. **Exalt as opposed to Exult can mean to increase the intensity of a thing. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Shaker Category:Characters Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters